legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 March 2013
02:53 hi mythrun any mod news? 02:53 ooh new chat 02:53 ;o 02:53 Eh? 02:53 I like it 02:53 Looks the same. 02:54 well not to me 02:54 a bit diff 02:54 finally figured out how to pose mc characters the easy way :3 02:54 What's different? 02:55 well look at some of polts trys 02:55 wait the chat? 02:55 Chat. 02:55 *facepalm* 02:55 well the chat typing box fades from gray to black 02:56 spelled word wrong theres the red line underneath 02:56 and it look cooler 02:56 1st: Been like that for a while. 02:56 02:56 haven't been on for sometime 02:56 new to me 02:56 2nd: Spell check is browser side. 02:56 really? 02:57 Yes. 02:57 didn't know that ._. 02:57 hmm 02:57 idk what to do 02:57 gonna make more poses 02:58 You mean the "Click here to chat!" text? 02:58 ? 02:58 the fade gray to black? 02:58 Yeah. 02:58 its where you type 02:59 The whole box or the text? 02:59 box only 02:59 Looks the same for me. 02:59 maybe its the new browser 03:00 well not exactly new 03:00 Did you switch browsers? 03:00 im not exactly sure got a virus my dad helped he updated some stuff 03:03 I like your mc skin 03:04 hmm 03:04 i ned a super ninja pose 03:04 *need 03:10 so 03:49 Hello Hikai\ 03:49 Hello Mythrun 03:52 polt 03:53 want as mc guy pose? 03:53 figured it out 03:53 i can add mr farou 03:53 huh? 03:53 *a 03:54 Wait what? 03:54 so you know how makes 3d models for skins? [03:54 Oh 03:54 i figured it out want me to make ya one? 03:54 I do my own 03:54 there good 03:54 ok 03:54 VERY good 03:54 I'll show 03:55 ok 03:56 http://images.wikia.com/legouniverse/images/a/ae/Pose.png 03:56 Whala 03:56 cool 03:56 I also do this http://legouni-craft.webs.com/apps/photos/album?albumid=14477390 03:57 some arn't very good 03:57 uhuh 03:57 my best work is the top logo 03:57 Oh yes Hikiam you are unjailed on the server 03:57 what? 03:57 he got unmad? 03:57 But it swon't be up for a a while 03:57 oh 03:57 lol 03:57 yes 03:57 cool 03:57 thats why I am here 03:58 what changed his mind? 03:58 I stop Hunter from making bad life decisions 03:58 and to learn to appologize 03:58 cool! 03:58 Again I ask you got a skype yet? 03:58 no no mic nor exactly do i want or have my own comp 03:58 04:00 great 04:00 so knew partners? 04:00 Yes 04:01 the LEGO Universe Project 04:01 i think they should have stayed by themselves there better off 04:01 I beli e you know them 04:01 ive seen im on the forums 04:01 04:01 05:49 hi 05:49 ._. 06:00 hi 06:00 im here from Lego World 06:00 cool 06:01 Do you want to join? 06:01 we need people to help 06:02 are you good with In-game modeling 06:03 the link to my boss BlueJay11 is here 06:03 http://lego-world-mmog-project.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:BlueJay11 06:07 nopr 06:07 ok 06:20 so 10:54 sigh 2013 03 23